Meeting The Jellicles
by showtunediva
Summary: Collab with SummerRose12. Audrey and Seymour meet and become friends with Demeter and Musketrap. Other friends are introduced along the way. Multiple pairings from multiple musicals. Set after the events of my fic Epilouge to The Three Matchmakers. Discontinued due to plot development issues and loss of interest
1. Meeting The Jellicles

**Meeting The Jellicles**

**Chapter 1 -Reprise**

**A Little Shop of Horrors and CATS Collaboration by Showtunediva and SummerRose12**

**Notes:** Reprise is currently a working title of this fic and is already a title for my first Glee fan fiction. If you have any better suggestions for a title for this pm me or Summerrose12. Neither of us own rights to characters from CATS or Little Shop of Horrors. Enjoy.

**Setting: ** The first chapter is set at the Long Island karaoke bar where Seymour proposes to Audrey in my fic ** Epilogue To The Three Matchmakers.** Other chapters will be set in subsequent areas in Long Island or New York City and **may or may not** include characters from Annie Get Your Gun, Oklahoma and Guys and Dolls. **Use of characters from other musicals aside from Little Shop and CATS will be determined at collaborator's discretion.**

Seymour couldn't believe how quickly a year had flown by. He couldn't be happier to be married to such a wonderful woman like Audrey and that they were surrounded by Audrey's family and their close friends. They were truly blessed. He and Audrey decided to celebrate their one year anniversary and the same karaoke bar where Seymour had proposed to her after having a lovely dinner of veal parmesan at home.

Audrey and Seymour slid into a corner booth, ordered their drinks and looked over the list of song choices. "Any ideas what you are going to sing?" Audrey asked her husband.

"No idea yet. There are so many options. How about you?"

"Definitely **I Will Survive** haven't decided on my second song yet."

"That's a great song to start off with." Seymour grinned at his wife.

"Mind if we join you?"

Seymour and Audrey looked up from their song books to see two cats staring back at them."

"No problem at all." "Who might you be?" Audrey asked

The orange tabby smiled " I'm Demeter and this is my boyfriend Musketrap. We're in town for the weekend visiting our friends Alonzo and Bustopher Jones."

"Are they here with you?" Seymour asked

"No, they're not really into singing so they're at a dance club down town."

Seymour scooted in so Musketrap could sit next to him. Demeter slid in next to Audrey.

"How long have you guys lived on Long Island?" Demeter asked

" Almost two years. We used to live in the really crummy part of Manhatten but we moved up her for a change of pace. We've been married for a year." Audrey explained


	2. Song Selections

**Song Selection**

**Meeting The Jellicles Chapter 2**

Demeter smiled at the response politely, as did Munkustrap. "That sounds lovely." The gold queen commented.

Seymour grinned, readjusting his glasses as he looked between their new acquaintances. "And what about you?" He asked, "Where are you coming from?"

"We're visiting from London," Munkustrap explained, his tail secretly curled around Demeter's. "Our friends had come here not too long ago; we simply wanted to see how they were doing."

"And see all the sights in London." Demeter added, still smiling pleasantly. "We haven't seen far too much, though. We're still getting comfortable."

Both Seymour and Audrey nodded. Audrey leaned in slightly, looking particularly interested. "How long do you think you're going to stay?"

Demeter gave a placid shrug, "We're not exactly sure yet. We've only just arrived yesterday."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Seymour asked softly.

Munkustrap chuckled, nodding dismissively. "Don't worry about us, we have everything worked out."

As each couple relaxed, they all silently realized how relaxed they were with one another. A tendency that none of them had fully adopted, considering their past experiences. Perhaps it was this change of setting, but it was obvious that they would be making friends more easily tonight.

Demeter was first to speak up after the short pause. "Um, so are you two singing tonight?"

Audrey nodded confidently, "Sure are. We're doing I Will Survive later."

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow Audrey's answer; both looked somewhat curious. "I don't think I've heard that song before." He said.

Seymour blinked before grinning slightly. "No? Well, we'll fix that. Hey, maybe you two should sing something."

Demeter slightly blushed, "Oh, I don't know about that…"

Turning toward his girlfriend, Munkustrap grinned and nudged her shoulder. "Deme, don't be so shy. You have a lovely voice."

"It's just not as easy when there are so many people watching…"

Munkustrap chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll sing with you."

"…Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

Audrey, looking very enthusiastic at this answer, handed Demeter the song book. "That's a great idea! Here, look around in this, and pick something you like."


	3. For The Love Of The  Game

**For The Love Of The Game**

**Meeting The Jellicles Chapter 3**

Note: This fiction is a sequel to my second full length Little Shop of Horrors fic **Epilogue To The Three Matchmakers** which is a crossover between Little Shop, Annie Get Your Gun and Oklahoma. The characters from Annie Get Your Gun & Oklahoma will appear later on in this chapter. We do not own rights to any characters from any of these musicals. Thanks for reading hopefully you have been enjoying this so far. This story takes place over a long holiday weekend around the Thanksgiving holiday. At opening , the story takes place on a Friday night. I got the inspiration for this chapter when I went to a hockey game on Jan 15th.

It took awhile for Demeter and Musketrap to pick songs they liked but they eventually decided on Hero by Mariah Carey and Jump by Van Halen. The night seemed to fly by pretty quickly.

"So where are you guys from originally?" asked Seymour

"Bridgeport, Connecticut. We were born there but our parents divorced when we were seven so we both moved to London to live with our dads. We're in town for the holiday weekend visiting our moms." Musketrap said.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Two years. We've been friends for years but things started to get more serious recently. Hey, can we go in the hallway ? I need to ask you a personal question."

Seymour had only known this guy for about two hours…. What could he possibly need help with?

"Sure let's go. I need to stretch my legs anyway. Audrey we're gonna step out for a second."

"Okay. " Audrey replied Demeter was up on the stage singing her song.

Seymour and Musketrap went into the lobby of the restaurant.

"What's up?"

"Well you see, in a couple weeks I am going to propose to Demeter but I am very nervous."

Seymour grinned. He remembered being in a similar situation a year ago when he was proposing to Audrey.

"Seymour, what did you do when you proposed to Audrey?"

"Actually I proposed to her here. We were with our friends Ronette, Crystal Chiffon Laurey, Curly Will Ado Annie, Frank and Annie. Us guys sang **My Everything** by 98 Degrees and I got down one knee and proposed to Audrey at the end of the song."

"That much of left her speechless."

"It did for a few minutes. Were you thinking of something similar when you propose to Demeter?"

"I'm actually not really sure what I want to do. I'm kind of shy so I'm not sure it's a good idea to propose to her in a crowded place like this."

"You could always take her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. What type of food does she like?"

"Thai."

"Are there any good Thai places near you guys in Connecticut."

"Yeah, or do you suppose I could cook her favorite Thai dish at home?"

"That could also work."

Musketrap looked relieved. "Thanks so much Seymour. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem."

The night flew on from there and soon enough it was time to go home.

"How long are you guys in town for again?" Audrey asked

"We actually have a long holiday weekend so we're here until Tuesday." Demeter said

"Would you guys like to hang out? We'd like to meet Alonzo and Bustopher Jones."

Demeter grinned. We want you guys to meet them too. "We're going to a New York Rangers game on Sunday. Would you guys like to meet up with us?"

"Sure. Can we invite some of friends too?" Seymour asked

"No problem. The more the merrier."

Around 10:00 the next morning Ronette called

"Hey, How was your anniversary last night?" she asked

Audrey grinned "Great. We met some new friends. Demeter and Musketrap they invited us to a hockey game tomorrow. Can you guys come?"

"Sure. Were you guys also thinking of inviting Laurey, Curley, Will Ado Annie Frank and Annie?"I

"I'm going to call them next actually to see if they are free."

"What time is the game at?"

"3:00. We're gonna try to get there at 2:00 so we can get good seats"

"See you guys then."

Audrey hung up and then dialed Laurey and Curly's number. Laurey answered on the first ring.

"Hi Audrey How was your holiday?"

"Great. Seymour and I had a belated celebration for our anniversary since things were so busy at the store this summer and we didn't get a lot of time off to vacation. How was yours?"

"Nice and relaxing. Thanks for asking,"

"Are you guys free tomorrow? "We're going to a hockey game at Madison Square Garden 3:00. New York Rangers vs Boston Bruins."

"Sure. We'd love to come. Will and Ado Annie are away visiting family and Annie and Frank went away for vacation until Wednesday."

"Great. See you tomorrow at around 2:00 then. The game starts at 3 but I figured we'd get there early to get good seats."

"So what's the deal with the game tomorrow? Seymour asked.

"Laurey and Curly are coming. Annie and Frank and Ado Annie and Will are out of town visiting family. Ronette Crystal and Chiffon are coming."

"Did Musketrap mention if they were getting tickets for all of us?"

Audrey shrugged. "I don't think so. We should call the ticket office to make sure they aren't sold oit."

"Good idea."

Before calling the ticket line Audrey decided to call Demeter to see if there was any way they could some extra tickets?

"Hey Demeter, it's Audrey. Do you guys have any extra tickets for the game? I wasn't sure if they were sold out."

Demeter's smile could be seen through the phone. "As it turns out Alonzo and Bustopher won a prize pack though a give away at the radio station that has ten tickets. Were you guys planning on bringing some friends?"

"Yes, in fact we have a few friends that are coming with us. They are all meeting us at the arena 2:00"

"How many?"

"Five."

"Well, let's see there's you me Seymour, Musketrap, Alonzo, Bustopher Jones. That's 6 and with your five extra friends that brings the total to 11. One of your friends will have to buy their own ticket. We don't all have to sit together though."

"Are there still tickets on sale?"

"There should be. Why don't you call the ticket office and find out. Call me back and let me know how many tickets out of the prize pack you will need to use."

"Okay." Audrey hung up the phone. She noticed an open newspaper with an advertisement for a holiday concert at Madison Square Garden. She dialed the ticket office. A receptionist answered the phone.

"Madison Square Garden Box office how may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Audrey. I was just wondering if there were still tickets on sale for the New York Rangers game tomorrow?"

"There are."

"How much will they cost?"

"$50.00. How many do you need?"

" Three."

"That sounds good. Do you accept checks for payment? I've never seen an event at your venue before."

"Yes. We do."

"Great we will pick them off at the box office"

Audrey hung up the phone and dialed Demeter's number.

"I was able to get three tickets, we will be able to use seven from the prize pack."

"How should we figure out who will sit where?"

"We'll figure out when we get there."

Audrey thought that was going to be a bit confusing but agreed.

They all met at Madison Square Garden a little bit before 2:00.

"Demeter, Musketrap these are our friends Ronette, Crystal, Chiffon Laurey and Curly"

Hand shaking commenced.

"These are our friends Alonzo and Bustopher Jones"

"Nice to meet you all." Alonzo said.

"Likewise" Audrey responded.

Seymour had stepped away for a second to get the extra tickets. "Okay. How are figuring out who is sitting where?"

"Well I think it would make sense for the couples to sit together." Alonzo said So Audtry & Seymour, Demeter and Musketrap and Laurey and Curly can have the seats from the prize pack if they wanted. I think it will be hard for all of us to sit together no matter which way you look at it."

"The amount of tickets between us all for the prize pack aren't even. That's why Seymour brought three additional tickets." Audrey said

" If the couples don't mind being split up Musketrap Curly and I will all sit together." Seymour suggested

"The couples shouldn't have to be split up. Ronette Chiffon and I will take your three extra tickets Seymour." Crystal said.

"Okay, it's settled then. We'll all meet up at intermission. " Bustopher Jones said

Once everyone was settled in their seats the game began… and what an exciting game it was.


	4. Life IS Short

**Life is short, so don't run across the street**

**Meeting The Jellicles Chapter 4**

Claudia loved hanging out with their new friends. They let her design the sets even taught her the tricks which she so discovered she was very flexable. She soon discovered she ran out of paint while painting a backdrop so she told her cousins (yeah she thinks of Audry as her cousin too) that she was running out to get some and that she would be right back. She went to the store and found the colors she needs (plus some) and was walking back. She stopped at the crosswalk and looked left and right (twice) before starting to crosss. She stopped at people shouting and turned to see a drunk driver racing toward her. She tried to move out of the way in time but a loud SCREECH was the last thing she heard before she felt a tremendous weight went over her body and her world went black. The paint she had brought rolled across the street but people didn't care aobut that they were gathering around the dead girl praying she was all right

**Note**: EmilyGrayson05 has taken over collaborating on this story with me since I have not been able to get in touch with Summerrose12 for several months. This explains why it has taken so long to add a new chapter to this story. Thanks to EmilyGrayson05 for stepping up. We own no characters from Little Shop or CATS Hope you are all enjoying this story.


End file.
